Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2)
Red is the main antagonist of ''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2''.'' He's voiced by George Hearn. Background Physical Appearance Red is a demonic feline in appearance with red fur (hence his name), yellow eyes, brown claw-like fingernails, and wears a blue robe. In his dog disguise, he looks like a St. Bernard and wears a red robe, scarf, fex and a pair of slippers. As a monster, he is gigantic, muscular and has glowing red eyes. Personality Red is a power hungry psychopath. Proud and cunning, he prides pure evil and being evil, and doesn't approve of any "entry level wickedness". In addition to being a hellish feline, he also has the many characteristics of a cat, he eats rodents, he hates water (proven near the end of the film during the battle between him and Charlie), and he thinks very low of dogs (especially his sidekick Carface), and desires full domination over all dogs on earth and heaven, which plays a keen role in his goal to obtain the horn. He is very persuasive and deceiving, with the exception of disguising himself as an elderly dog to manipulate his victims, and also very hotheaded, as he tends to lash out whenever his patients are tried, such as when he snapped at Carface after his minion expressed enthusiasm over wanting to make money with the horn's power, still oblivious to what the horn would really be used for. But power seems to excite Red as well, proven when Red gets Gabriel's horn. He takes no notice of anything going on around him and when Carface says that Charlie and his friends are getting away Red merely says "Let them". Appearance All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 He is a powerful cat demon who recruited Carface in his plan to use the magical Horn of Gabriel to literally pull all the dogs (and quite possibly every other animal species if he got the chance) from Heaven and imprison them in Alcatraz prison and transport them into Hell, thereby damning every single species in the world. To this end, he tricked Carface's old nemesis Charlie into aiding him via creating magical-collars and forcing him into a deal. This climaxed in the demon managing to actually get the horn and he began to imprison the inhabitants of Heaven (including Annabelle) and growing into a monster of seemingly apocalyptic proportions, causing the sea itself to start to rise around the island in a massive whirlpool. However, Charlie and his friends decide to fight back, resulting in a battle that ended with Charlie blowing the horn, reversing the evil spell. Red, who had already been weakened by the battle, was ultimately dragged back to Hell to face punishment for his failure. Gallery 391415 1267814421179 full.jpg Red 4.png S.png Red's defeat.jpg Dog Red.png Redadgth.png Trivia *In disguise Red is the only ''All Dogs Go to Heaven character to wear shoes. The other characters go barefoot. Of course, Red’s canine form is partially based on Patou from Rock-a-Doodle. *His red demon-like form is based on Jafar's red genie form. *Red is very similar to Jafar. Both have magic powers, both disguise themselves as elderly characters as Jafar disguises himself as an old man and Red disguises himself as an elderly dog in order to trick the protagonist, both have greedy henchmen (Jafar, Abis Mal and Red, Carface who said that when they got the Horn of Gabriel they could open any casino or bank safe in the world), both are hegemonic and megalomaniacs and in the climax both turn into giant monsters (Jafar, a giant cobra, and a giant red genie, and Red, a demonic cat-like form. Both have been taken by 2 countries voice actor (German: Joachim Kemmer and Finnish Jarkko Rantanen). *Instead he has similarities with Jafar, also he has similarities with Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. At their first scene, they didn't seem to be evil, yet they tricked main protagonist (Charlie and Belle). Both have baritone voices. Both have foolish sidekicks (Carface and LeFou). Both have two songs include reprise (Red: It feels so good to be bad and Gaston: Gaston) When they sang their own music, before ending, they danced with their sidekick. Both fought the heroes in somewhere high. * He has similarities with Hopper from A Bug's life ** Both are bully, cruel, cunning, easily get angry, cold-hearted, manipulative, and vengeful ** Both bullied the child (David and Dot) ** Both want to rule for which animals they despise (Red: dogs Hopper: ants) ** Both have foolish sidekick (Carface and Molt) ** Both tried to kill main protagonist (Charlie and Flik) ** Both fought in somewhere high during bad weather ** Both have been dubbed by Japanese actor, Haruhiko Jō * Notably his demon-form bares a facial resemblance of Jenner from The Secret of NIMH. * Between of all Don Bluth Villains, he has many similar voices of actors of Drake with 3 countries. ** Finnish: Jarkko Rantanen ** Japanese: Haruhiko Jō ** Polish: Krzysztof Czesław Kołbasiuk *He is the only All Dogs Go to Heaven villain to have a stereotypical villain personality. The other villains Carface and Belladonna act either for revenge or their own personal gain. *His voice actor George Hearn also voiced Captain Ahab in The Pagemaster using the same graveling tone. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Magic users Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Masters of Evil Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased characters Category:Tricksters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Giants Category:Villains from sequels Category:Hotheads Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters